moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Vorisswa
Extra Information Due to the Mountainguard's stand on the Vorisswa, books have been printed out about them. Any information on this page is assumed to also be within those printed books. Information pertaining to the Vorisswa can be found within the Stormwind Library or the library within the Hall of Explorers. The Mountainguard has also established a bounty board for the Vorisswa, asking for heroes to step up and aid the cause to plot the downfall of the sinister organization. The Virtuous Creed We alone are power, Never to be matched. Those who call us out, Are justly sentenced to death. We are not to be spoken of, For it is a curse for us. Those who spread the word Shall be smitten into dust. Remember the Virtuous Creed, And what it justly stands for. The Vorisswa is a secret! It being our last utopia. Who are they? The Vorisswa are a merciless group of cultists and dark beings who are on the ladder to gain power. Not only that, but they are out to destroy the little peace the Alliance and Horde hold. Their numbers are thought to be many, and hold great power even in their current state. History The Vorisswa began with good intentions, willing to bring peace and harmony throughout the streets of Stormwind. They were a military guard, and had many troops under its banner, which used to be a lion, just the human's insignia. However, in time, Commander Danath Granjer, the leader of the Vorisswa, became distraught, and turned the Vorisswa into what it is today. Today, even the mention of the organization strikes fear into the hearts of those that know them. The Vorisswa had become a great force to reckon with, and could call assassins to any area at the snap of fingers. They brought down an iron fist into the Stormwind streets, and anyone willing to right their wrongs would be met with death. But, some years later, the Vorisswa had fallen to its end because of the heroic efforts of Berlshenk Riflemot and his companions. Danath was thought to have met his end until a secret meeting was done at Northrend. It turns out the Vorisswa had been taken under control by the Lich King, Arthas, and that the once lively cohorts of the Vorisswa were nothing but mere puppets. An attack had been waged upon Orgrimmar too, against Thrall's chambers itself. This affront led the Kor'kron Captain Khaadgrim Roark to intiate a meeting with the organizations of the Horde in retaliation against the attack. Why the Scourge had taken over the Vorisswa is anyone's guess, but one thing is for certain, and that would be to destroy the both of them, once and for all. Rankings "These people are merciless I tell you! I have not seen such an organization, let alone a cultist organization to be so vicious, swift and deceiving! They can be anywhere! They live in Stormwind, in Ironforge, in Darnassus, even in the damn dirty canals! These people are well organized, and I fear if they gain any more numbers a city could fall." -Lieutenant Chris Waybell The Vorisswa's ranking is a tad complex, according to the last writings of Lieutenant Waybell, who perished from a so-called accident during a night patrol through Stormwind. He was crushed to death when an alchemist testified to experimenting with explosives in the second floor of his house. The experiment went haywire and destroyed the wall of his home, sending debris down to the lieutenant's head. The information below is an excerpt from the late lieutenant's journal. Assassination Agent While these assassination agents are the main workforce and beginning members of the Vorisswa, they are not to be thought of as inexperienced fighters. With the training of a skilled rogue these lethal agents can down even the toughest of warriors with a few accurate swipes from their weapons. These agents are usually called first when a situation arises. Assassination Agents strike their targets when they are alone or in the dark, allowing no one to see them in action. They rarely work in the daylight and it is believed that targeted hits are not carried out on people when it is daytime. Wrathblade Wrathblades are to be dealt with quickly and with caution. While their katanas are light enough to double up with another weapon, their proficiency is using one sole weapon with great expertise and deftness. Wrathblades are masters of any weaponry, not just katanas, and are able to combine their focus and power by wielding light weapons with two hands. Wrathblades are only called when targeted hits are failed to be eliminated. A single Wrathblade can dispose of multiple targets at once. Even if the targeted hit is with companions or guardians, Wrathblades will ensure the target is eliminated once and for all, including the people along with said target. Bioplaguer Rare, secretive, and deadly, Bioplaguers require much more strength to defeat than simple brute force or magic. These members are the elite fighting force of the Vorisswa, and are incredibly difficult to find. To battle with a lone Bioplaguer is also incredibly difficult due to their wide array of abilities. Bioplaguers use dark magic, and also reinforce their self-preservation with scythes, which they use with supreme elegance. ENGAGING WITH BIOPlAGUERS ALONE IS NOT RECOMMENDED. Their abilities can also include the use of dangerous poisons and toxins. Simple inhalations of their poisons are guranteed to lead to death. If one does engage with a Bioplaguer, be sure to carry around a gas mask or some variation of the accessory. Spy Rumor has it that a significant amount of the Vorisswa's members are also undercover, acting as informants. It is believed that a spy of the Vorisswa can range from a variety of occupations, such as a soldier in the army or a cultist of the Burning Blade. A spy's identity is never revealed, and if caught will try to suicide before any information is divulged. However, it is noted that spies tend to flee before being caught, so as to not be apprehended. A Vorisswa spy never reveals any information regarding the organization itself. Any information leaked will surely prove fatal to the spy, and those who have uncovered the information. Category:Group Category:User:Berlshenk Category:The Vorisswa